virtual_beggarfandomcom-20200215-history
Workers
Once you have bought Change Inc., you can hire . Workers earn money even when you are away, making them worth investing on when active gameplay through tapping becomes too tiring. Professions Workers have different professions. Each profession has three different jobs, each of which have their own profit and duration. Workers start with one job, and obtain the other two at Levels 3 and 8. Upon reaching Level 10, their Endurance can be upgraded at the Library. Profit Each worker has a base wage on Level 1. Every level up from that increases total earnings by an additional 4%, additively. Thus, wage = base * (1 + 0.04 * (Level - 1)) * (Bonus from Worker's Union) The level a worker can attain caps at 20, which means a 76% increase in revenue from level 1. The Ultimate Donation bonus "Worker's Union" increases the amount of money earned by Change Inc. Clothing Hiring a worker of a specific profession and upgrading that worker's endurance nets you a piece of clothing. The clothes given are usually a hat and a top, respectively, with some notable exceptions. * The Artist doesn't give anything when upgraded. * The Computer Engineer gives two Blocky Shirts (one blue, one grey). * Santa gives, in order, the Santa's Coat and the Santa's Beard. The Santa's Hat can be obtained only during the Christmas promo. Most workers have two styles of hats or hair, usually one with long hair and one with short hair. In that case, workers have to be hired to get both styles. Golden Workers Upon unlocking the ability to perform the Ultimate Donation, the workers can now be promoted to golden, which means they will carry over to succeeding playthroughs. The Businessman, by default, is golden and will carry over, and the laziest one can be hired for 90 VC. The first golden promotion is free of charge, then the rest cost a particularly large amount of VC, depending on the tier of the worker in question. Profession Analysis Tier I Overall, these workers have very short tasks and thus are not recommended for idle play. The Construction Worker tends to be the "middle ground" among the three - having decent options for active play and idling. The Gardener, however, has the best CPM among the three, and their jobs are also rather quick, allowing for active gameplay. The Postman, however, suffers from its poor CPM and long job duration, so much that the Construction Worker you get for free probably outperforms the Postman. Tier II These workers are particularly poor choices compared to Tier I due to their low CPM, long job duration, and long rest time, with only the Magician standing out for being the complete opposite. The Firefighter is also a good choice for semi-active play due to its very short rest time of 15 seconds, and having somewhat long job options making idling much easier, but even then, there are much better options for idling in the higher tiers. Tier III The Journalist is a bad choice for its extremely poor CPM and long rest time. While they do earn a lot of money, they are essentially forced to do so through idling. Leveling them up is pointless due to their jobs getting mostly the same amount of revenue, and they also suffer from a long rest time. The Scientist isn't much better even compared to Tier II, and is downright outclassed by Tier IV, but its jobs are much more manageable. Tier IV Santa tends to be a good choice for idle play, due to their short rest time of 2:30 minutes, while Lawyers are useful for their CPM variety (having two slow jobs and a quick, very high CPM job akin to a Magician). The others are somewhat outclassed by these two, with the Doctor being painful to train and the Computer Engineer being somewhat mediocre. Tier V Pilots and Politicians tend to be more or less equal, both favoring a semi-idle playstyle. It ultimately depends on whether or not you want to wait for long amounts of time, of which the Politician is a better option for its very high, but very slow, revenue. Category:Professions